Sonic and fluttershy's adventure through equestria (with the other 5)
by sonnie54
Summary: Sonic is transported to equstria with amnesia and teams up with fluttershy to not only restore his meomry but to save the elements of harmony and save the universe aswell as countless overs sonic x fluttershy. (If however owns the image wants it down, tell me)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and fluttershy's adventure through equestria (with the other 5)

SONNIE: Okay this merely filler for when i can't come up with a chapter for sonic's five romantically horrifying night's at freddy's also if you don't like sonicxmlp amnesia story's don't read. Simple also sonic doesn't transform into a colt or stallion. Sonicxfluttershy

Ch 1: a new world

?: Uhg my head. Where am i.

A blue amthropomorphic hedgehog was laying on a couch in a small room filled with animal's all around that suddenly jumped on him but he did not panic as it felt natrual to him and the animal's seemed to take a liking the hedgehog. Suddenly the front door's opened with a yellow pegasus that had a pink mane with two small pink butterfly's and a large yellow one on her flank.

Pegasus: oh my...that's strange they normally only act like that around me.

Hedgehog: oh really well i guess you're their caretaker. anyway who are you and could you please tell me where i am.

Pegasus: You talk?! Oh my that was rude of me i'm so sorry i'm flut-fluttershy and you're in my cottage in the forest. I brought you here a few hours after i found you in the wood's but i had just gone shoping and it was really heavy so i couldn't get you to a hospital fortunatly we were close to the cottage and i got to dealing with visible injury's and now you're awake.

?: okay then but that means you don't know me. I'm...um OH MY CHAO i remember my name or anything else...except...speed and saving animal's.

Fluttershy: oh my...you don't remember you're name. Thats just awful.

?: i know oh this is just great(!).

AHGAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Fluttershy: sir!...SIR!

The blue hedgehog suddenly passed out on the ground.

*Flashback*

The hedgehog was running around what appeared to be a city but was quickly heading out of it and headed to a workshop that's door's had two twin tails on it and sonic opened the door and went inside.

Hegehog: YO TAILS YOU HERE.

?: BE RIGHT THERE.

Suddenly a two-tailed fox came into the room and walked over to a console beside a large ring.

Hedgehog:hey tails.

Tails: hey sonic.

Sonic: you wanted to see me about somthing.

Tails: ah yes i think i have final finished one of my two life project's. Drum roll please.

Sonic: drrrrrda.

Tails: DIMENSION TRAVEL.

Sonic: Awsome, so let me guess, i need to test it for you by going through and we have no idea what's going to happen.

Tails: *scratches the back of his head* pretty much.

Sonic: I don't have anything better to do lets go.

Tails: okay when i say go jump into the machine.

Sonic got ready to jump into the ring as tails started the machine. Suddenly the portal started glowing purple.

Tails: GO.

As tails said this sonic took a light jog towards it. Light jog being running 168mph into the portal and then everything went black except for to red eyes and a similer voice to sonic's saying revenge is so sweet.

*Flashback over*

Sonic:*eyes shoot open* *sit's up very quick* whoa...well if that was me then my name might be sonic.

Fluttershy: thank goodness you're all right AND you have a name.

Suddenly the door burst open and 5 ponies entered. one of them, a purple unicorn with a star on her flank stepped forward.

Purple unicorn: FLUTTERSHY The element's of harmony have been stolen *looks at sonic* *gasps* *eyes narrow* by him.

SONNIE: DUNDUNDUN.

Sonic: i hate you sometimes

**_SEE YA_**


	2. Chapter 2: conivining the others

Sonic and fluttershy's adventure through equestria (with the other 5)

Ch2: convincing the ponys that sonics not a thief.

Sonic and fluttershy were standing beside each other with the rest of the mane six glaring at sonic on the other side of the room. One of the mares, the blue one with the rainbow mane and cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on her flank, walked forward towards them.

Blue pegasus: Alright, whatever you are, you better give back the elements right now.

Sonic: the what?

Blue pegasus: alright, you asked for it.

Before sonic could say anything, the blue pegasus took off and sent a punch to the hedgehog's face. Just as the blue pegasus was about to deliver another punch to sonic's face,fluttershy jumped in front of her.

Fluttershy: RAINBOW DASH STOP!

Rainbow dash: *screeches to a stop* What! Fluttershy he stole the elements of harmony and was probably going to hurt you.

Fluttershy: Impossible.

Purple unicorn: But fluttershy, i saw him in the libary, i mean he looked the same as that guy right there.

Fluttershy: But twilight he's been here with me all day.

A orange earh pony with freckles that had blonde hair and had three apples on her flank then walked forward.

Orange earth pony: fluttershy, he matches the desription of the guy who stole the elements.

A white unicorn with a purple mane and three gems on her flank then stepped forward towards them.

White unicorn: fluttershy, darling, this ruffian here was the one in libary without a doubt.

Fluttershy: But Rarity, Applejack, I found him passed out hours ago just a few miles away from the cottage and brought him here, he was injured so i dealt with his scars and cuts and know here we are.

The last pony, a pink earth pony with poofy hair and three baloons on her flank jumped towards to them

Pink earth pony: are you sure fluttershy?

Fluttershy: yes pinkie, i'm sure.

Pinkie: super sure?

Fluttershy: super sure

Pinkie: pinkie Promise

Fluttershy: cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Pinkie: Okay dokie lokie

All the pony's except for rainbow dash accepted that sonic wasn't the thief, rainbow however, was more stubborn and wasn't going to let sonic get away with stealing the elements.

Rainbow: he was there, twilight you saw him and there is nothing diffrent about them.

Twilight: well, your right about them having the same description but now that i think about it the one in the libary had a slightly darker coat.

Rainbow: he just darkened his fur.

Twilight: Sorry rainbow but all the evidence so far collide so he's in the clear unless more evidence against him comes to light.

Rainbow: alright then, whats your name.

Sonic: Sonic...i think.

Rainbow: Aha, if you weren't the thief then why are you questioning your name. If you weren't the thief you wouldn't be wearing that costume either.

Fluttershy: Rainbow, please stop he has amnesia.

Rainbow: Fine but i know that this is a bad decision.

Twilight: alright, i suggest we go to princess celestia as she know about the previous threats to the elements, nightmare moon and discord.

Everypony except rainbow agreed and headed to the train station but what they didn't know was that they were in for the ride of their lifes.

**_SEE YA_**


	3. Chapter 3 a near death experience

Sonic and fluttershys adventure through equestria (with the other five) ch 3

Ch 3: A near death experience

The ponys and sonic were walking through ponyville with everypony staring at sonic. Eventually they reached the train station but sonic had to pay extra acorrding to the conducter costing fluttershy more bits than she orignally payed but soon it didn't matter as they were on their way to canterlot without any problems.

Sonic: So, who are the princesses anyway?

Twilight: Your joking right?!

Sonic: I don't remeber anything other than a two tailed fox.

As Twilight was about to respond, the train started shaking viloently, throwing some passengers around. Suddenly a blue blur reached the window that sonic was sitting next to and smashed it open. Before sonic had time to react, he was pulled out the window, much to fluttershys horror, but the real horror was the blue blur that jumped inside, it was the imposter! Back with sonic we see him running at a normal speed back to the train until he felt i fire burn within himself, as soon as he felt this, he rushed forward at amazing speed towards the train. Meanwhile, The girls were no better, with the imposter right in front of them, horrified by what they saw, the imposter did look like sonic with darker fur, but there were also bloodstains and the imposter had red pupils in the black voids of his eye sockets.

Rainbow: I knew you were the bad guy, now your going...AGH!

Imposter: What an idiot, try again and i'll kill you.

Applejack: why are ya doin' this

Imposter: because applejack, .exe is my name and torturing is my game, though thats not what i'm here for, im here for revenge on sonic

Sonic: well your not going to get revenge me.

As sonic said this, a blue blur went through the window, knocking .exe back into the wall.

.Exe: Agh, hmph you'll pay for that.

Pinkie: You have to pay to hit someone!?

Before anyone had time to reply to pinkies comment, .exe grabbed sonic and knocked him into the wall

Sonic: AGHHHHH!

Sonic was experiencing extreme pain in his back, most likely from broken bones but he wasn't going to take it lying down, so he ran stairght at .exe, sending him flying through cart to the door where he fell and remained groaning until he got enough strengh to speak.

.exe: i'll be back

And with the words out his mouth, he dissappeared in a puff of smoke

Rarity: who ever was that ruffian!?

Sonic: I don't know

Twilight: however, this makes everything more clear

Sonnie: This is now my main story but sorry it took this long to get the chapter up, i honestly am having the worst time, i'm sick and i now have a bruise on my head because my tv dropped on top of my head, but here i am with the chapter because i will not let pain stop me, i will continue with these stories and you know what comes next

_**SEE YA**_


	4. Chapter 4: The prophecy

Sonic and fluttershys adventure through equstria ch 4

Chapter 4: the Prophecy

Soon after .exe's brief attack, sonic tried to sit down but ended up screaming in agony, much to everyponys suprise, but soon they were getting off the train and heading to the castle, though while they were walking not as many people were staring at sonic like he had another as much as they were looking at him in a thankful way. It didn't take long to find the castle and the princess, though before anypony or hedgehog could say anything, A white alicorn with litraly flowing hair that had colors moving from left to right and had a picture of the sun on her flank with a black alicorn with flowing starry hair and a moon on her flank who stood stainory and remained silent as the white alicorn started speaking.

White alicorn: Before you say anything, i want to thank you, sonic, one of my friends was on that train, just in the car behind you, she was curious when she saw a blue blur go passed and was more worried when you went flying past her window, so, as she wanted to know what was going on she went into your cart and though you weren't their she got caught by .exe but that was just before you knocked him to the floor and in turn not only kept my friend safe but everypony on that train safe, Thank you, also i have spread the word to the residents to canterlot and ponyville, by the way i am celestia as you will not know that and the pony standing beside me is my sister luna. Now, i know that .exe broke some bones in your back so my gaurds will escort you to the hospital wing while i talk with my student and her friends.

Sonic: thanks, princess celestia, i would bow, but i don't want to risk it.

Luna then stepped forward and spoke to him.

Luna: I will go with you, just in case their is a attack as this .exe hedgehog seems to have a score to settle and he will kill you so i deem it safe if i go with, any arguments tia?

Celestia: no, i have no quarrels with this but how many times do i have to tell you, don't call me tia in public.

Luna: And im always counted as the grouchy one. Let us go to the hospital wing sonic.

Soon after luna and sonic left to go to the hospital wing, celestia immeditaly dropped the bombshell.

Celestia: I want you six to be carful, you saw the pain he caused rainbow without moving his body, after reasearch through the libary sections, i found out that .exe is a god-like being, like me, luna, and cadence. I also found out something amazing, your friend sonic, has actually saved our world before.

Twilight: Princess, while the canterlot castle libary has surely had many correct pieces of information, this can't be, nopony would refain From recording such a event.

Celestia: While you make a point twilight, you failed to account that their have been many strange mishaps in equstria, now in the book it stated that in his world/dimension, their are seven mystical gems with the power to destroy entire cities, the chaos emeralds, emeralds that parrel the elements of harmony, while many seek them with evil intent, some, like sonic, seek them to stop these villains from carriying out their villianous plans. Sonic once used these against .exe in the past to stop him, Wwhich saved our world, how will be reaveled a little later, Now upon further research, i found a phrophecy that stated that, sonic and .exe were destined to battle to the death, the only problem is, sonic will have trouble doing it as they are brothers, and sonic would not want to harm his family but as he couldn't bear to kill his brother the first time, he banished him to a realm of nothingness. As we already know .exe returns to exact revenge but this time both will be in a diffrent world and should sonic fail to elimanate .exe, our world will be the first planet of the first universe to crumble under the rule of .exe.

Fluttershy: Oh my, thats horrible!

Celestia: it is but it also says that sonic would be erased of meory until the time that almost all, except being brothers came to light and then after killing .exe, he would rember but in order for him to remeber, he would have to journey through the world with six of the residents of the world.

Twilight: So we have to go?

Celestia: i am afraid so.

Rarity: Well it's a good thing i brough along 200 bits for a shopping spree, it should get us through the train ride and a good snack to keep up our energy.

Applejack: What's it with ya and shoppin'

Rarity: I am a fashionista, of course i shop.

Celestia: here, *gives 200 to each pony, except fluttershy who gets 400* i have bits to spare and i gave you a extra two hundred for sonic, fluttershy.

*Meanwhile, with luna and sonic*

Sonic and luna were found in the hospital wing with sonic sitting on a bed and luna sitting on a chair while they talked.

Luna: It really must be horrible not remebering anything from your past.

Sonic: kinda, but i don't mind, hey can i ask you something?

Luna: You just did but yes.

Sonic: heh, just curious as to why everypony i met so far has a picture on their flank.

Luna: well, everypony has a special talent and get a cutie mark when they realize it, thats what a cutie mark is to most ponys and stallions but they can reflect their destiny and personality as well, for example, my cutie mark reflects my abilty and destiny to raise the moon, but it also reflects who i am, as i am not the most sociable pony, i prefer to talk to one pony or stallion at a time. Before sonic could say anything, their was a loud crash along with to males screaming in agony.

SONNIE: Well thats another chapter done, now i have a test for you, who were the males screaming, i'll give ya a hint, their both oc hedgehogs, and someone who knows who he/she is excluded for reasons not stated.

_**SEE YA**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the hedgehogs

Sonic and fluttershy's adventure through equestria ch 5

Chapter 5: meeting the hedgehogs

Luna and sonic, upon hearing the screams, ran outside, only to see the other ponies and another alicorn with pink fur, purple eyes and a mane with three diffrent colors, pink, purple and vanilla and a crystal heart on her flank, standing beside a crater, celestia then spoke.

Celestia: Everypony stand back!

Pink alicorn: *turns toward luna and sonic* I heard the screams and rushed over as well, luna.

Luna: I wouldn't expect less, cadence.

Before anyone could say anything else a black glove came out of the crater and a male groan was heard.

Male voice: ugh, oh man, i hate dimension travel.

Just then another black glove came from the crater and a brown teenaged hedgehog with his spikes in the shape of a mohawk and showing a small amount of chestfur, with aqua eyes and red nike shoes, clamber out of the hole and then another male voice followed.

Second Male voice: Tell me about it, Sonnie.

Before anyone said anything another hedgehog pulled himself out of the hole and he looked like sonic in shape but he had green fur, red eyes, orange and yellow lines going across his quills that were blacked out at the end and wore blue and white shoes.

Sonnie: Okay Globe, lets go.

Sonnie then turned around, ready to leave when he saw all the ponies in front of him, when Globe walked up to his shoulder and looked on equally shocked, then their eyes landed on...

Sonnie and Globe: SONIC!?

Sonic: um, yeah? Wait, do you know me!

Globe: yeah, your our friend so 'course we know you, sonic. Why are you askin'

Sonnie: Yeah, dumbo, were your friends and...*exsaperated sigh* Sorry, i can just be easily iritated.

Sonic: s'cool, but how much do you know about me, and do ya know that two-tailed fox from my flashback or whatever it was.

Globe: You don't even fully remeber your little bro, tails.

Sonic: I have a brother?!

Sonnie: Yeah, he is the reason were here.

Globe: Back story time. You see, soon after sonic dissappeared through the portal tails made, we appeared at the workshop after a small yu gi oh match. When we wen into the workshop, tails was freaking out like crazy because his machine malfunctioned and it was the only way to get sonic back.

Sonnie: Well not the ONLY way, instead of only focusing on the machine, me and globe set out to find the emeralds and, once we collected them, modify the machine to work with the emeralds, so thats what me and globe did and when we finally finished, we went through but something was determined to stop us, that was our first ever encounter with .exe.

Rarity: Not to be rude, but how do you know that ruffian?

Sonnie: Well, we all live in..barracks if you will, it was a decison made by all of us because together we form...THE SONIC HEROES.

Globe: Tm.

Rainbow dash: That's so totally modest.

Applejack: an' your any beter!?

Rainbow dash: uh, he...he

Sonnie: Anyways...sonic has a tendency to talk in his sleep. Okay, back on topic... When me and globe went through and got attacked, .exe stole the emeralds as well but when we came here, they all scattered and, suprisingly, some sort of necklaces and a tiara appeared out of no where and went in another bundle of directions.

Twilight: The elements of harmony!

Rainbow dash: no kiddin'.

Globe: Elements of harmony?

Celestia: Six repersentations of a ponies main trait, laughter, loyalty, honesty, generousity, kindness and magic. They are our worlds version of your chaos emeralds.

Sonnie: Well, looks like we got a big search ahead of us.

Sonic: Wait, you know me, so why don't you tell me about my past so that i understand myself better.

Sonnie: Well we would but we don't know much, we both joined the sonic heroes after the 'deadly six and lost world incident' ocurred, but we can tell you a few things.

Sonic: Um, aha, Who else do i know

Globe: Oh jeez, well, theres your little bro and sidekick tails, your ignorrant best friend knuckles, your rivals, the ultimate life form shadow the hedgehog, the telekinetic hedgehog from the future, silver and your extreme gear racing rival, jet the hawk, speaking of jet, theirs also his crew, the gear maintainer, wave the sallow and all around pea brained albatross, Storm. Theres also the team your rival shadow is apart of, Team dark, the other two members are, the sassy rouge the bat and the angry machine, E-123 Omega. There is also team rose, consisting of, the blue cat version of storm, the young girl cream the rabbit and then theres the team leader, sonic's most agressive fan girl, amy rose. We also have team chaotix, the members of that team are, the playful, not so bright young boy bee, charmy, the shadow warrior, espio the chameleon ninja and then theirs the money lovin' croc, vector. Theirs a team your rival silver forms, team dimension which consists of him, the pyrokinetic socially akward princess cat, blaze and the adventure and sea loving, marine the racoon. Me and sonnie also form a team but he fills in flight and speed while i deal with power, normally though, teams have three diffrent people to occupie each category.

Sonic: Wow, thats alot of people.

Before anyone could reply, a explosion sounded, smoke covered the area and a female scream was heard, when the smoke cleared, Fluttershy was missing and a evil laugh could be heard. When everyone looked to the enterance to canterlot, something was there that shocked them all.

1111

SONNIE: WOOHOO the chapters finally goin' up, alright now that it's up, their are a few things to get out of the way, first off, Sonnie belongs to me but Globe belongs to the author Globe the hedgehog, go check him out if ya haven't, also, these chapters have been, what i like to call, set-up chapters and i see the actual story taking off, either next chapter or the one after it so, as something we will do each time we finish the area their in, where should they go next.

- Ponyville

- The everfree forest 1 (normal everfree forest)

- Manehattan

- Griffon kingdom

- The everfree forest 2 (the sisters castle)

- applelossa

- cloudsdale

- The everfree forest 3

SONNIE: Tell me where you want them to go and the winning location will be the area they travel to and if you know of any more locations, tell me so i can add them to list.

_**SEE YA**_


	6. Chapter 6: the first fight

What everyone saw when they looked to the enterance shocked them, 1000 demons all surrounding .exe, just to stop them from saving fluttershy, who was lying down, unconsious at the left side of .exe, but the total number of demons seemed to only estimated to 173685387345, but there was probaly more.

Globe: holy...

Sonic: He isn't playin' around

Before anyone else said anything, sonic took an energy ball to the side of is head that knocked him to the ground.

Applejack: any a ya'll know how we are supposed ta stop this.

Globe: i don't...WAIT, THATS IT.

Pinkie: ohh ohh, what is it, oh is it a cupcake.

Globe: No! If i get close enough, i could make enough shadow clones to ambush them, to bad it's not night!

Luna: Why?!

Globe: I am stronger at night, i could make enough shadow clones while i also rushed in to make it more of a fair fight.

Suddenly another energy ball came flying at them but this time, sonnie stepped in and threw a fireball at it making them both explode, leaving a blinding light that stopped them from seeing the army on the other side but they could hear them marching forward.

Sonnie: In Heinsight, not my greatest idea ever.

Globe: Well done, now get me closer.

Sonnie: Alright, here goes nothin'

Sonnie then did something that shocked them, an aqua aura appeared around his body and he was transformed into a anthropomorphic black sparrow and lifted globe into the air.

Globe: You guys come up with a plan, me and sonnie will take on their army.

Luna: We wish you luck.

As Globe and sonnie took off, the clocks chimed.

Cadence: Huh, that was lucky.

Luna: Yes it was, time to raise the moon.

Luna did the exact thing she said and watched the battle, with everyone noticing a black aura around globe who was grinning like crazy. In a few seconds, Globe made alot of shadows appear and then he commanded them to attack and, at the same time, made a pure black sword appear in his hands, rushing into the battle while sonnie was busy, transforming between diffrent anthropomorphic animals and landing diffrent variants of attacks. Suddenly, rainbow dash and applejack rushed in to help them, rainbow flying straight to the sky and coming back down with the most force she could put in her hoofs while applejack hogtied as many as she could but alot of them slipped through and started attacking the residents of canterlot, so twilight and princess celestia both teleported to those spots and fired magic used for fights against them.

Pinkie: Oh i want to help!

Before the other four protested, she ran off, making a cannon appear out of celestia knows where.

Rarity: my sincerist apoligies princess luna, princess cadence, but i better go after her and help.

And with the words out of her mouth, she rushed of after pinkie, conjuring a ridiculously large pair of scissors and the two used their weird but suprisingly effective weapons against their set of demons.

Luna: *whispering* We have to call them in. *Royal canterlot voice* GUARDS, HELP.

Just then a small army of stallions appeared and went into the field with a white unicorn with dark blue hair and light blue hilights, the same color applied for his eyes and on his flank was a shield that had three points that pointed to three small blue stars and, in the middle of the shield, there was a star smillar to the one on twilights flank, leading them.

Cadence: If shining armor is fighting, i am going with him.

Luna: Alright.

And after that, cadence rushed to shining armors side with her magic flaring.

Sonic: That just leaves you and me.

Luna: Yes, and look, the 100 demons around fluttershy haven't moved.

Sonic: I almost feel bad for them, being led by a coward like .exe.

Luna: Sonic, we must act or we will pay for it.

Sonic: Your right, While most of the demons are distracted, we should try and take out the hundred and .exe together.

Luna: No! I will deal with .exe, you will deal with the hundred, you shouldn't take on .exe unless neseceary.

And then luna teleported them to the hundred and .exe.

***Sonnie and Globes fight***

Globe and his shadow army were mostly ahnilating the first few groups of demons but they started to overpower them, right as two demons knocked Globe to the ground to kill him, he saw a brown blur with small shades of black knock the demons away. It turned out to be Sonnie who now had red eyes and small black spots on his fur, if Globe had to guess, he would say that Sonnie was about 15-20% into his dark form.

Globe: Thanks!

Sonnie: Hey, you got my back, i got yours, now *makes a fireball and a dark energyball appear on his hand* lets do this!

Globe: *makes the night sword appear and starts doing the night speed attack* Lets go, you stupid demon's!

Both hedgehogs rushed staight forward and, While Globe hacks and slashes the demons and even paralyzes a few by looking at them with pure black eyes, Sonnie transformed into a tiger, using his claws to attack them and also uses the fireballs to keep them back, eventually, they started kicking major butt.

***Applejack and rainbow dashes fight***

Applejack was continously following through with the same proccess as she had started with, using her lasso to pull them to the ground and hogtie them and if they got to close she delivered powerful bucks to their faces, meanwhile, up in the sky, rainbow was tackiling the flying demons and putting them to shame as she knocked each one out of the sky and saw that applejack was having trouble, as she was surrounded by demons and couldn't follow through with her original technique, so rainbow got as high as she could and then with every bit of force and speed she could muster, she came flying down like a comet and punched the first demon with so much force that he went toppiling down, unconsious if not dead and started a dominoe effect and, eventually, they weren't dealing with nearly as many as before and they felt confident as they started wiping out a large portion of the demons coming their way.

***Princess celestia and twilights fight***

Twilight and celestia stood at each others backs, ready to fight the demons and make sure the ponies didn't get hurt, when the demons on celestias side charged at her she flew into the air and sent them back with a powerful force of wind. While celestia was fighting with the air on her side, Twilight was casting the most powerful spells she knew for fighting, knocking out some, most likely forever, and straight up making some no more cloud of dust as an invisble force pulled them back and around all of the planet at speeds that only those who travel at fast speeds regularly could survive, but even though it had originally been the fight that they were winning amazingly, a unexpected bad suprise came, one of the flying demons ha snuck passed them into the air and charged staight at them, pinning them both to the ground, but they both did the same thing at the same time, used distance spells to knock her away but they were starting to get crowded until twilight focused the strongest magic she coould and caused an explosion that sent all the demons flying.

***Pinkie and raritys fight***

Pinkie was blasting her cannon at all the demon covering them in various party decorations while rarity distraced a few by making them laugh like crazy at the sight of their fellow demons having certain clothing articles ripped but pinkie and rarity were playing around before, now they were serious, well pinkie was as serious as she could be, not much but rarity was dead serious and became violent with her scissors to get back at them for stealing fluttershy, needless to say, their part of the fight was going flawlessly.

***Shining armor, the guards and cadences fight***

All the unicorn guards and shining armor where firing offensive and defensive spells, trying to subdue the enemies while the pegasi guards did the same as rainbow dash was doing, meanwhile, cadence was flying in the air, charging up alot of energy until the demons started getting more angry and became bigger threats but the brave protecters and the princess that was filled with determantion all steped up their game, destroying large portions of the demon army.

***Luna and Sonic's fight***

Luna and sonic both appeared a mile behind the army and they had just enough time to hide before they got spotted, but sonic wasn't as sure about the fight as luna was.

Sonic: *whispering* hey luna

Luna: *whispering* princess luna!

Sonic: sorry, but...how could i help, i don't know what made me fight .exe before, but i could tell that it had something with the fire i felt within me.

Luna: Don't worry, you will know what to do, i know for a fact.

Before sonic had a chance to continue their situation luna rushed out with her wings spread and ran as fast as she could until .exe turned around and luna sent a stun spell at him but it did nothing, so she resorted to her next attack, she flew off the ground and delivered a strong uppercut to .exe but again it had no effect and then suddenly, luna found herself chocking for air, then suddenly she felt the kind of pain you felt when you litteraly break every bone in your body and she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear and celestia then destroyed the remaing demons, exept for the hundred and watches in horror as .exe threw her into the castle with enough force to make castle gain cracks. Suddenly, though only sonic could see it, fluttershy woke up and looked like she had never been more scared in her life, this made the emotions sonic already felt more severe, he was scared and angry of the fact that .exe might of killed luna, he was scared of what would happen to fluttershy, himself and everyone else if he did intervene and he was angry at what .exe was willing to do, just to get revenge on one person, just then he felt the familar fire within him and, without

Warning, sonic ran at the hundred and destroyed them all within a few seconds, he then stood face to face with .exe and got ready as his evil imposter ran forward, but sonic was behind .exe once he was millisecond away from punching the blue amnesiac hedgehog, once sonic was behind .exe, he moved at just under the speed of sound and knocked .exe forward once he juped onto the imposters back. .exe then dropped a green diamond shaped gem that was huge.

.exe: You may of pulled through and got the chaos emerald today, but i will have revenge, even if i have to destroy the entire planet.

.exe then dissappeared and everyone ran to sonic who picked up the green gem and stared at them.

Globe: Things just got more dangerous and intresting.

Suddenly they heard a clunk and saw fluttershy laying on the floor, completly stuck to the same spot, until sonic picked her up bridal style.

Sonic: I'll carry her.

Twilight: Alright, thats plausible.

Suddenly the gem sonic was holding lit up and showed an holographic message. It showed a necklace with a balloon and then beside it was a red arrow pointing to a city made out of cloud.

Twilight: The element of laughter! It must be in cloudsdale, well i guess thats our next destination. Are you to coming as well?

Twilight was directing this question at Globe and Sonnie, obviously.

Globe: Don't have a choice.

Pinkie: The more...the merrier and i like merry.

Sonnie: Lets go then, after proper inroductions, i can't believe i just realized that.

Once everyone had been inroduced, the ponies and hedgehogs set on their way to find the elements and emeralds, stop .exe and return sonic's memory.

1111

SONNIE: And here we are, finishing up with canterlot, now moving on to the winner, cloudsdale and also, because not only do i want this story to last long, but i want to interact with you guys, because the way i see it, it isn't my story, its our story, feel free to offer ideas and the main interaction today is, COME UP WITH YOUR OWN LOCATIONS THAT ARE HOUSING THE CHAOS EMERALDS/ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, also ignore everfree forest three, try and come up with more than one location because i need 5 more locations, but remeber that you don't have to.


	7. Chapter 7: to cloudsdale

Sonic and fluttershy's adventure through equestria ch 7

Chapter 7: to cloudsdale

WARNING: mention of gore (.exe's fault)

The hedgehogs and ponies walked back through canterlot to the train station where everyone paid and flutters, who had woke up when they were walking through canterlot, paid for sonic but no-one knew what to do with the other hedgehogs but to their surprise, they had disappeared. The ponies and single blue hedgehog were quite surprised. everyone was believing that they had just stopped bothering to follow through with their original plan, well, everyone except pinkie who keeper coming up with increasingly absurd reasons, such as the floor caving in momentarily and the ghost of the hay monster abducting them. Pinkie continued coming up with absurd reasons until they were seated and the two hedgehogs came through Windows and took a seat.

Globe: sorry about the disappearing act, it's just the way most heroes do things, hitching a free ride when they don't have money.

Soon the train stopped and said that those traveling to Cloudsdale should get off, so the group did but their was no cloud city in front of them.

Sonnie: Please don't tell me that it's another invisible city.

Sonic: Invisible city?

Globe: you'll know when you get your memory back.

Sonic: oookay then.

Twilight: hehe, it's the giant cloud in sky, now I need all non-pegasi to come to me so I can cast the cloud walking spell.

*meanwhile with .exe*

.exe was pacing around inside a sinister stone castle, he was in the main throne room where he had the heads of people on pikes, mainly his futile opposers before sonic, Their was also terrified demons bowing before him. One of the demons stepped forwards to talk to .exe.

Demon: sir, you seem rather stressed, why not gaze upon the heads of your fallen foes.

.exe: did I give you permission to speak, underling.

Demon: n-no sir, you didn't.

.exe: exactly.

.exe then shot a energy beam at the demon, torturing him. Without warning, .exe dropped the demon to the ground.

.exe: I'm generous, so I'll give you a chance to tell me who to deal with my problem and I'll only smash your ring finger off your hand.

Demon: you could set up traps that they couldn't get out of, example, the pegasi could be locked in a room that requires magic.

.exe: that's, actually a surprisingly good plan, I didn't think of it so, your going to have to have a REAL facelift, mwuhahahahaha.

.exe then grabbed the demon and threw him into another room, after .exe was done with that he made a image appear in the middle of the room that showed sonic and his new allies. While .exe gazed upon them, another underling stepped forward and bowed.

.exe: out with it before you go through what the other underling did!

Demon no.2: I have a message from the demosurua army, they have more soldiers ready, while we're on the subject, how did you lose to ponies.

.exe: I underestimated their abilities, I should of known they would be capable of fighting back, even worse was those two hedgehogs I had tried to stop coming here, they further disrupted my plan, they are threats, they could help sonic relearn his abilities and help his memory enough for him to be able fight me without needing a reaction, I need to dispose of them so that they no longer were threats. Now, because you reminded me of my failure...

The demon cowered, knowing that he sealed his fate.

.exe: you know what, you aren't worth the hassle, get me a glass of water with someone's blood.

Demon no.2: yes sir!

The demon then ran off to get the powerful being his drink while .exe tried to think of a way to dispose of his brother.

*back with sonic and friends (called the gang from now on)*

The gang were walking through cloudsdale, while they were serious about their goal, they couldn't help but laugh when rarity walked through a cloud and came out the other side with a beard.

Twilight: hahaha hehe, that look suits you rarity, *shakes head* but seriously now, we should see if we can print some posters of sonic to get some information.

Globe: no offense twilight but how would that help if he's from our dimension.

Twilight: well, There could be a few ponies that have had strange experiences related to your world

Sonnie: why am I not surprised by that answer.

Rainbow: huh?

Sonnie: never mind.

The gang walked to a through town and managed to find a place that could get posters from and on it was...

Do you know this hedgehog

*picture of sonic*

If you do, please contact

Sonic the hedgehog

Globe the hedgehog

Sonnie the shapeshifter

Twilight sparkle

Pinkamena Diane pie

Rainbow dash

Applejack apple

Fluttershy

Rarity.

Twilight: now that that's done, let's get to work.

11111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: and done, sorry this chapter took so long, I stopped before Christmas to work on my christmas one-shots and after that I did my oc's story and uploaded a new story but didn't work on this one, opps, but anyway, I have a question for you all, slight spoiler but in a few chapters time, there will be a temple with traps, you get to suggest these traps.

_**SEE YA**_


	8. author's note

SONNIE: Hey guys, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, as some of you might remember, Christmas, was a time a got sick a lot and that's because I can get sick from a breeze, ironically enough, I hate anything warm and love the cold, fate is a crap friend a lot of the time, anyway, my heaters have all, locked up is a way of putting it I guess, so I am sick again, and, I ain't in a good spot financially wise, as much as I want to get the next chap done, originally, I was just stuck on the first line, but know, I'm sick and quite a bit of my creative spirit has wandered off and died in the everfree forest, now, I ain't saying that their won't be more chapters, their will, they'll just be quite rare for a while, but, I can take this time to gather a few things, I'm curious about the stories you guys want to see, I can be any thing, something I know well, like big bang, or something I know nothing about, such as naruto or any thing related to D.C., I have a open mind and am willing to watch these to let you guys see what you want to see,Have a good one, sincerely, SONNIE54

Update: SONNIE: hello everybody, I've been having some severe trouble with the story and I've made up my mind, this story is being put on a temporary hiatus, I know, it's never good when a story is put on hiatus, but I can't get any thing down for next chapter, if someone else has any suggestions, they would help tremendously, however, their is a few good things about this story going on hiatus, I finally get to work on my first-ever stories sequel, something I've been long in to do and so many ideas constantly swarm my head about, so this going on hiatus gives it a chance to become a reality, oh, one last thing, thanks to chaosoverlord2001 for the criticism as it made me realize that I wasn't doing so good with pacing or working with the characters development and attachment. Oh, I nearly forgot, this story is taken place somewhere between magic duel and sleepless in ponyville


End file.
